


【海盗团金】西餐厅的完成品(1)

by waitting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, abo剧情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitting/pseuds/waitting
Summary: 海盗团的各位都会来一遍，首场卡金！果然卡卡是真爱(？)





	【海盗团金】西餐厅的完成品(1)

**Author's Note:**

> 海盗团的各位都会来一遍，首场卡金！
> 
> 果然卡卡是真爱(？)

草莓慕斯，抹茶千层，榴莲霜糖糕和焦糖布丁。

甜点的配餐朗姆酒，香草意面，和雪花牛排。

这是喜欢吃东西的金最近最爱光临的一家店。每天夜里两点开门的神秘西餐厅，每天的夜里只有他一个客人。

今天是金最后几次光临这家店，他要搬家离开他的家长去外地看病，他想要和这家店告别。而店里的人也说为他准备了礼物。

扣上门，坐到餐桌之上，负责甜点制作的卡米尔又一次走到他的身边。把一直以来惯例的抹茶慕斯放在了金的面前。

"金，给你。"

这次的慕斯装饰得非常华丽，上面铺满了黑巧克力碎，插上了白巧克力棒。微苦的巧克力一直都不怎么被金喜欢，但是卡米尔今天坐在他对面的眼神难得的热烈，他也不好意思拒绝朋友的好意。

金立刻就挖起勺子吃了几口，不一会就把蛋糕消灭地一干二净。

"卡米尔，谢谢你！蛋糕好甜很好吃！！"

把最后一块蛋糕咽下去，金对着身边微笑的少年扬起愉悦的笑容。蛋糕不苦，甚至甜地他发腻。卡米尔一定做了什么。

对面的少年却缓缓伸出手，在他的唇边抹去了奶油的白渍，在金的注视下缓缓放到嘴边舔舐了去。看着金的眼神又深邃了几分。

"！？卡米尔你…！"

好奇怪…感觉卡米尔今天好奇怪！！气场不太对…甚至还有点……

妖艳？

"对…看来我没选错，越甜地越…"

"强效。"

听到了意外的词，金懵懵懂懂地抬头，看到了卡米尔脸上奇怪的微笑。

好奇怪…身体…

拿着勺子的手瞬间失去了力气，灼热的温度不断上升，从小腹上涌上了奇怪的感觉。

空气里的香气让金忍不住嗅了嗅，好像是从卡米尔身上出现的淡淡抹茶的古茶香，感觉身体变得更加滚烫后迅速闭气，拒绝了继续摄入复杂香气的引诱。

这个味道的源头，好像是卡米尔…

好热……

金趴在桌上，求饶一般看着桌子对面的卡米尔，对方只是面无表情地撤下了盘子，拉开了他的椅子把金抱住，放在了他的腿上。

"金…我好喜欢你…你终于…开始了…"

"卡米尔…为…什么…"

金再次闭气，刚刚的香气让他的症状更加严重了，甚至让他开始在卡米尔的怀里乱蹭起来。

不对……不可以……卡米尔是他的朋友……对朋友这样做…

卡米尔按住他的下颚，把几次抗拒的脑袋固定住，唇瓣直接含住了他的唇舌。

就像刚才舔舐奶油一样慢慢游走，对待他珍视的甜品吸吮，小心地品尝，缠住了金的舌头，刺激着金的舌根。下颚被过度扩张，金只能呜咽着接受卡米尔的吻，连阻止津液流出的控制权也被迫落在了卡米尔的舌尖控制下。

金闭气后接近窒息的放松，呼吸到香气又一次升温，身体也更无力。感觉到不安的他只能脸色铁青地接受着卡米尔的渡气。

"不愧是omega…金，你真的好甜…"

卡米尔放过了他，把他放在了用餐的桌子上，轻啄着金的脸颊，吻去他无意识留下的生理盐水。

omega…那是什么…

金只感觉到警铃大作，卡米尔的状态好奇怪，现在对着他的眼神…有些让他害怕的情欲。就连他自己也很奇怪，身体热得不行，而且…好想和卡米尔贴在一起…

为什么…

和之前来这家店之后发生的事情好像…而且更严重了…

自几年前他的身体就会开始不自主的发热，而且难以抑制。金一直都是用了安眠药或者麻醉剂强制让身体放松，一年里总会有一次。

自从进了店里之后，虽然食物都很好吃，但是身体的发热频率也越来越高了。但是卡米尔，雷狮，佩利和帕洛斯都是他要好的朋友，金不想让他们担心。

但是现在看来应该瞒不住了…

"卡米尔…我…身体有点…问题……会无缘无故……发热……"

沉默的金等待着卡米尔下一句的发言，希望卡米尔能就这样放开难受的自己。金接下来只听到了一声冷笑，温热的吐息落在了他的脖子上。接着一震刺痛，有什么奇怪的感觉刺激着他的神经，身体也开始变回了他的控制。

"金，因为你身边没有我们在。"

卡米尔放过了金的后颈，沙哑沉着的少年音在金的耳边响起。

"你是omega啊…是从我们的世界被带来的omega…"

"那是…什么？"

听到了陌生的单词，金有些慌张。他这次离开这座城市也是为了去找治好这个症状的办法，否则他不敢再继续待在他的朋友身边。

对着微微凑近的金，卡米尔把金被汗水打湿的金发别到耳后。

"是一种…让你变得很饥饿的病。"

"所以，金，交给我吧，我会填饱你的。"

一直以来都信任卡米尔的金点点头，并没有看到卡米尔曾经淡下去的欲望再次升起。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

"唔……卡米尔…你在干什么？！我们两个都是男生…"

被放在餐桌上的金被卡米尔脱了身上的衣服，连四角内裤也不放过。金慌张地挥舞着他纤细的手臂，被卡米尔很快抓住了手腕压在身后。

"我知道，但是你是不一样的。"

不一样？

金并没有考虑太久，胸前的刺激感让他全身震颤了一下。

刚刚折磨着他的软唇附上了他的乳尖，磨砂的舌头划过，突如其来的刺激感让金的脸颊立刻红起来，下半身的小金金也稍微抬起了头。

"金…你知道吗，这个部位出现的东西…在蛋糕里是必不可少的。"

卡米尔开始慢慢摩挲着金的乳尖，空出的一只手狠按了几下另一边乳头的顶端，夹住的瞬间往外扯了扯，听到了金的抽气声又一次含住了乳尖，用力地吮吸。

"啾…啵…"

好奇怪…就像是被当成了女孩子一样…好羞耻…！

"放开…噫！！唔……"

声音不可抑制地漏了出来，金想要捂住嘴，被卡米尔的单手狠狠攥住。

"不够…做蛋糕的时候烘焙的声音只是这些…可不行。"

卡米尔亲吻着金泛红的耳根，在他的耳边低语。

"要对材料好一些…蛋糕才能变得好吃…对吧？金？"

卡米尔在…说什么…

被身体里的情潮阵阵覆盖的金陷入了卡米尔的抹茶气味里，越来越亲近卡米尔的身体。顺着卡米尔嘴唇的位置献上自己的脖颈，贴上自己的腰腹。就像是卡米尔手里的提线木偶。

不可以……这样下去…！

一直到冰冷的手指握住了金已经抬头的阴茎，金的意识才回到了他的身上。

他什么时候勃起了？！他居然被一个男生的吻…！

"金…乖一点…要开始打理食材了。"

卡米尔并没有放过金突如其来的转醒，含住了他的唇瓣，右腿架在金的双腿之间，五指慢慢环住了金的小金金，有节奏地开始上下摩擦。

不随自己心意的律动带来了奇怪的感觉，金口齿不清地尖叫呻吟，激动地无意识挣扎只是让卡米尔攥地更紧，上下撸动的速度更快。

卡米尔轻轻按住金的枪头，摩擦他的洞口，就在金快要射出地时候狠狠按住，对着不安分晃动腰肢的金，在他的耳边轻轻舔舐着，低语着。

"金…舒服吗…被我打理地…真是淫乱…"

"一点也不…！噫嘤！！"

身体抖了一下，卡米尔的指尖划过他的枪身，原来漂亮纤细的五指除了按着的大拇指，剩下的在小金金的身上轻轻点弄。

"想要射出来…就告诉我，就承认…"

"我……！"

不够…不够…不够…不够！！

想要卡米尔的手…想要卡米尔继续下去…不管是前面还是他的身体，都在叫嚣着想要卡米尔接近…

不可以…但是…好舒服……

"…卡米尔…很舒服…求求你让我射出来吧…我已经…"

他已经…

金咬着下唇，红润的脸颊上，水蓝的双眼挂着露珠，眼眸里都是卡米尔的样子。

卡米尔…他想要抹茶的甘甜霸占他的身体…

卡米尔扯出温和的笑容，如果有旁人在一定会觉得渗人无比。但是是在金的面前，他得逞的轻笑。

"乖…金。给你奖励。"

卡米尔松开手，亲吻着金的双唇，再次把舌尖探入。松开了控制金的手玩弄着他胸前的红点，继续撸动着小金金的身体。

"！一一"

金无意识地揽住身后卡米尔的脖子，把舌尖全部交给了卡米尔的掌握。精液已经逼近洞口，在刺激下迸发出来，金不由自主地抬头，全身都沐浴在快感中。乳白色的半透明液体洒在装饰高雅的大理石雕花桌上，腿间挂着垂落的滴滴痕迹。

"对…就是这样。"

卡米尔放开他的身体，改成环住了他的腰，让金趴在他的身前。一只手空出来点过落在桌上的乳白液体和奶油的混合物，伸向了金的下半身身后，在穴口无意识地抚摸。

"金…你是最棒的材料…让我来料理你吧…"

不等金说下一句，卡米尔的手指已经窜进了金的后穴，轻抚着穴内的穴肉，从未被人侵犯的穴肉在刚被触碰的时候就开始收紧，被紧紧圈住的手指不安分地伸缩。

"卡…米尔……"

感觉身体里都在被人试探，金不安分地扭动着身子。润滑了一些的穴肉在卡米尔的手指上触碰和刺激，触碰着金从未触及的地方，跟着卡米尔的手指越来越深。

指腹贴在了穴肉上，长期使用工具的粗糙指尖上的纹路吸附在穴肉上，摩擦的瞬间金的身体也跟着颤抖。

卡米尔慢慢地塞入第二根手指，第三根手指。有规律地抽插着金已经湿润的后穴，看着金脸上羞耻的表情开始发生变化，变成了渴望的感觉。透白的双腿摩挲着他的手臂，卡米尔的眼睛也一点点变得更加深邃。

应该差不多了，要开始最后的制作。

卡米尔扯下身上的和服，脱下后撑起他已经硬地发疼的阴茎。太久没有发泄的他对着金在白炽灯下雪白的臀，对着泛着粉色半透明液体的穴口，用力一挺。

"噗哈……不……"

已经说不出话了，腰窝被卡米尔掐在手心，不停的往"热柱"的方向按下又拽出。即使经过了扩张，被穴肉紧紧吸住的感觉还是让卡米尔倒吸了一口气，冷着脸的少年难得出现了一丝邪气的笑容，把金翻了个身对着自己，接着干他的后穴。

"卡…唔哇…噫…！！卡米尔…放过…我吧…"

没有停下的意思，卡米尔的动作甚至越来越大。在放松的瞬间再次把金送上了快感的地狱，全身的细胞都在迎合着卡米尔的动作，仅存的理智被空气中的香气消磨地一干二净。

逃不掉…好舒服。

感觉到了金脸上的表情，卡米尔慢慢的抽出，在穴口轻浅地戳弄，就像是猫儿挠着脖子一样难耐。

"卡米尔…快…求求你…快一点……"

"金…那就说，快吃了我。"

原来平淡冷酷的男生底子里也有恶劣的一面。卡米尔掐着金的大腿内测，完全退出来，低头轻吻着他的大腿内侧，轻轻啃噬，在最靠近的时候迅速停下。留下难耐的金不安分地想要感知过去的温热。

不可以…要是继续下去他可能会沉浸下去…但是！

只要卡米尔在就好了，他想要卡米尔填满他…

"卡米尔…快吃了…我…"

"呵…金真是听话的材料。"

吻上金的双唇，两手拨弄着金胸前肿胀的红樱，挤出各种各样暧昧的形状再轻轻拽着，缠在自己脖颈上的男生娇喘的痛呼让他满意地低头，继续用尖牙摩挲着脖颈的后方。

把金渴求的阴茎再次刺进他的后穴，卡米尔的动作变快很多，大开大合地干着身体下的金，桌子也跟着两人的动作开始晃动。空虚感一次次被填满，再金舒服地想要尖叫的时候，卡米尔突然停下了动作。

他在戳着什么。

就在一瞬间，突如其来的眼前一白。连尖叫都来不及喊出，流变全身的快感让环着卡米尔的金瞬间无力地撒开手。

只有这里…不可以…绝对会坏掉的！！

意识到的金屏住呼吸，扒着桌面的玻璃隔板想要离开卡米尔的掌握。卡米尔抓住金的脚踝，把他从远处拽了回来。

"金…你不听话了。"

"果然…还是得射进去才能让你变得老实吗…"

有些冷酷和少年的稚气音下是接近残酷的暴行。控制住腰肢的卡米尔对着金脸色发白的后穴，对着生殖腔入口疯狂戳刺，将自己的精液口戳刺金的g点。灯光下被跟着规律带出若隐若现的粉色穴肉跟着卡米尔的动作出现。

好像草莓奶油的颜色。

卡米尔探入生殖腔的位置，把阴茎里的液体全都送进去。灼热的液体喷洒在金的体内持续了很久，一部分说着穴口的位置喷洒出来，顺着腿根流在桌面上。

是属于他的…金是属于他的草莓蛋糕…

只有他能品尝和料理。

眼前的草莓蛋糕已经有了他的味道，比蜂蜜还要甜腻的气息让卡米尔再次俯下身，刚发泄完的阴茎又一次抬头，抵上金已经闭合不上的发红穴口。

"卡米尔…！！你不是刚刚才！！"

要是再来一次…不要…！！

金伸出去拒绝地手被卡米尔握在手心，轻吻着的模样就像对待一个易碎品，但是身下慢慢插入的东西却没有一点温柔的意思。

为了之后，为了金和他们的未来。

金是他的草莓蛋糕。

弄坏了…才算真正的完成吧？

彻夜不眠的夜晚，金被卡米尔放在桌子上占有了一次又一次，用各种各样的动作插入，混着搅拌器的手柄和打蛋器的把手，一直以来没有接触过的料理工具，金的身体都帮他记得清清楚楚。

躺在桌上的是奶油和精液覆盖的金。

和居高临下舔舐着金乳尖的卡米尔。

把已经变成他阴茎形状的后穴，慢慢把自己的分身扯出。乳白色的液体也在同时缓缓流下，肿胀的肚子也慢慢平缓。

现在的金…是他一个人的。

但是…

明天晚上…金就…

想到这里，卡米尔轻轻抱起金，倚靠在他的怀里。坚挺的下半身再一次插进，这一次已经熟睡的金并没有任何反应。

只要现在，只有现在也好。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！！！！不会被吞的快乐哦呼一一！！


End file.
